


Unrequited

by Aoilovesfood



Series: Double the Trouble [21]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anger, Angst, Comedy, Crushes, Dead People, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Fights, First Dates, Fist Fights, Flirting, Mild Sexual Content, Rituals, Sexual Content, Teacher-Student Relationship, Unrequited, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23888761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoilovesfood/pseuds/Aoilovesfood
Summary: Why must love be one-sided?
Series: Double the Trouble [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1473230
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Unrequited

**Author's Note:**

> *SPOILER*SPOILER*SPOILER*
> 
> Hello, all of my lovely Goldee's! I must ask for your forgiveness! Seriously Animal crossing has taken over my life as I have officially put in on 300+ hours to my island. But, that's not what you are here for. Back to this crazy love situation! This is mostly about the side story that was added on. I really chopped and skrewed it to fit the way I like it. I have also been laying the groundwork for another series I'd like to start. It's requiring a lot of my mental creativity so I was left lacking for this series. Again, I ask for forgiveness. I will never forget about this series and I hope I can get back on track with it because I know where it's going to go and I'm sure you all will want to go along for the ride. Stay safe out there! Check-in with me in the comments if you'd like! See ya later Goldee's
> 
> And always remember to Fear the Deer!
> 
> *SPOILER*SPOILER*SPOILER*

It was noisy once again Wednesday afternoon in the Golden Deer classroom. They had just finished going over a few battle formations and so Byleth let them be rowdy for the last half hour of class before letting them leave. Tomorrow was the day. Byleth may or may not be attending a date with her newest student, Yuri. She tapped her pen on her desk as she pondered what she should do. Sothis loved to jump in and speak her mind during these moments. However, she seemed to be out for the moment. 

“Of course the one time I need to talk you disappear on me. Guess I’ll ask you later,” Byleth whispered to herself. She kept looking at Yuri sitting in the back, looking directly at her. He winked and waved at her, causing Byleth to blush and look down into her folders to distract herself. She had not realized that Hilda had come up to her desk waiting for her attention.

“Umm, earth to Professor?” Hilda asked inquisitively. Byleth blinked a few times before responding to the pink-haired student.

“Ah, Hilda. I’m sorry, I was lost in thought for a moment.”

“A moment? More like five. I’ve been here for a while waiting for you to notice me. I didn't want to interrupt what you were doing so I was waiting until you weren't busy. But, from what I’ve just witnessed, you are extremely busy.”

“What do you mean? I’m not busy at all.”

“I saw you staring into space and decided to see what you could be looking at and I saw Yuri wink-” Byleth waved her hands quickly to get her to stop speaking. Byleth motioned for her to come behind the desk so they can speak privately. Hilda obliged and stood on the other side, with a grin covering the entire lower half of her face. “Professor, what is going on?” Byleth didn't know how to respond. She knew Hilda saw the little exchange. But how would she explain that she was going on a date with her student? Hilda was Claude's right hand. How could she make sure this information did not get to the boys? She should just play innocent right? After the conversation she had with Claude she knew, Hilda was smarter than she let on to be. Byleth closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

“Hilda, Yuri has asked me to meet with him for an extra lesson.” Yes, this would be the best way. Hilda wasn't buying it.

“A lesson in which you need to hide? I’m curious, what kind of extracurricular activities will you be engaging in?”

“The other day I caught him leaving the monastery pretty late. Turns out he had a private matter to attend to that I promised I wouldn't speak of if I went along with him. Since everything went well last time he asked me to go again with him. It will be late and we won't be dealing with good people per se so I need it to be kept quiet.”

“I see, well if that's the case then why did he wink at you?”

“He was just confirming with me that we are all set to go tomorrow night.” Byleth watched Hilda’s grin turn into a small pout.

“Geez, I was hoping for something juicy. It would seem you are the model professor,” Hilda sighed. Byleth laughed.

“I wouldn't say that, besides, what did you need from me?”

“Oh, that, well I was wondering what I should do about the certification exams we have coming up. I was supposed to take some books back to the library and well, I have so many books it's going to take a while, a few days even. I don't know if I will be able to study for the exam properly.”

“You won't be getting an extension for your test Hilda. I only allow extensions if we have unexpected missions.”

“I wasn't looking for that, I was hoping you could find someone to help me? This way I can properly study for the exams.” Byleth looked down at her lesson plan for tomorrow shaking her head.

“Of course, why don't you ask Lorenz to help you?”

“If I ask him, Leonie might think I’m trying to steal him away. They have been getting along a lot better.”

“I haven't noticed,” Byleth replied repulsing at the last time she sat down with the two. Hilda giggled.

“Oh professor, you just crack me up.”

“I won't ask anyone for you, Hilda. Not this time. Be ready for your exam.”

“Yes ma'am,” she pouted as she walked away. 

Once class ended, Byleth stayed behind to finish preparing Thursday’s lecture. She tried to focus on her teaching duties so that she wouldn't think about the ‘date’. She knew better though.

“So, are you going to wear that outfit for tomorrow's date with Yuri?” Sothis asked as she appeared before Byleth. Byleth kept working on her lecture.

“Sothis, it’s so nice to see you. I’m a bit busy right now. Can we talk later?”

“I’m excited, I’ve never been on a date before. What does one do on a date?”

“It depends, you can do tons of things.”

“Well, spill details. What did you do on your last date?” Byleth stopped writing for a moment.

“I’ve never been on one before.”

“Then this will be our first? You should have that Mercedes do your makeup again. She did a great job last time.”

“Sothis, stop acting like a teenage girl. It’s probably not a date.”

“If it’s not a date, then why did he say date? It’s clearly a date.”

“I am not going to argue about it with you. I might not even go.” Sothis folded her arms in protest.

“You should at least show up and turn his feelings down. We can't have three boys fighting for your love and affection. But if he sets up a really beautiful date you should consider his feelings.”

“Are you crazy? Consider them? I’m still his professor, what if we get caught on a date?”

“Well, I think he’s putting in a lot more effort than Claude and Felix. And he isn't shy about his feelings. He has made clear advances and asked you out. He’s more mature than the other two.”

“I think you are missing the point Sothis,” Byleth shook her head softly. “He just met me, how can he be so sure that what he is feeling is real? I don't believe he has feelings for me and this may just be some little trick he’s trying to pull on this little naive professor.” Byleth closed up her folders for class and tucked them under her arm as she left for her bedroom. “I’ll go, but I still don't think this is a real date.” Sothis gave in.

“Alright, I guess we will find out tomorrow night then,” she said before disappearing. Byleth closed the doors and headed straight to her room. As she turned the corner, she saw Yuri standing by her door. He smiled as she approached him.

“Professor, how lovely it is to see you.”

“Good evening Yuri, did you need me?”

“Not right now I don't. I just wanted to make sure that we are still on for tomorrow night?” Byleth hesitated slightly.

“Tomorrow night, our meeting at the Holy Mausoleum right?” Yuri chuckled softly.

“You do mean our date right?” Byleth blushed. She looked away to try to hide her expression. Yuri could still see it. “Why do you insist on hiding such adorable faces from me?”

“Yuri, you really shouldn't talk to your professor this way.”

“Oh, shouldn't I? I’m merely stating a fact. I’m sure many others think that face of yours is adorable.” He moved his hair from in front of his vision. “I just came by to confirm you would still be attending. I really want you to be there. You will right?” Byleth covered her face as she nodded her head.

“Yes, I will be there.” Yuri’s face lit up.

“I’m so happy to hear that. Don't forget, Midnight and not a moment sooner.”

“Why are we going so late again?”

“Midnight is the hour of romantic rendezvous no? I can hardly wait Byleth, excuse me, Professor,” he said before retreating into the Abyss. Byleth hurried into her room. The bed made a ‘poof’ sound as she landed face forward into it. She flailed her arms and legs before wiggling her face into her pillow. She couldn't control the smile on her face. She was going on a date, granted she would rather it be Claude or Felix asking her on a date, and yet her emotions were running wild. She didn't have romantic feelings for Yuri, she knew that. Who wouldn't be excited to go on a date? Byleth pulled her face up from her pillow. She heard a soft knock on the door causing her to jump up. She fixed her hair quickly before speaking.

“Come in,” she called. Captain Jeralt entered her room.

“Ah, were you heading to bed?”

“No dad, I just finished preparing tomorrow's lecture. I came in here to relax a bit before going to grab dinner.”

“Do you mind if I joined you?”

“Of course not, let’s go.”

“So are we going to talk about mom now?” Byleth asked as she cut up her duscar steak. Her father nodded his head as he spooned fish soup into his mouth.

“I have some free time today. I wanted to see if you had time tomorrow after I get back from a short patrol mission down in the town. But now is fine as well.” He took a sip of his beer. “Where do I start?”

“Umm, well you could tell me how you met her?”

“Right...Let’s see, When I was in a band of mercenaries that worked alongside the Knights of Seiros, I met Rhea. In fact, I took a hit that was meant for her. She saved my life essentially, so I became a Knight, or rather, the Captain of the Knights of Seiros.” 

“Okay, that makes sense now,” Byleth said nonchalantly as she continued to eat. Jeralt took another swig of his beer.

“When I came into the Monastery,” Jeralt smiled softly to himself. “I met your mother.” Byleth noticed his expression soften at the mention of her mother. She smiled as well.

“What was her name?”

“Sitri.”

“So my mother's name was Sitri. Here I am, finding out at 21 years old.” 

“I had my reasons you know.” Byleth laughed.

“It’s fine dad, we are talking about her now.” Byleth finished her meal and rested her chin in her palm. “Well, what was she like?”

“Sitri was... gentle and smart...So smart. A wonderful cook too. Always kind to everyone she came across. And...she loved flowers. I would go on a mission and come back with an unusual looking flower, and her face would just light up.”

“Awe, dad, you brought her flowers every time you came back to the monastery? I’ve never seen that side of you. Where are my flowers?” Jeralt laughed lightheartedly. 

“I’ll be sure to bring you flowers after every mission. Your birthday is coming up soon. I’ll make sure to find something extra unusual. We can visit your mother's grave together as well.”

“I’d like that,” Byleth said smiling softly. Jeralt cleared his throat.

“I couldn't even count all the times she made me happy by just smiling. And she smiled the most… when she was pregnant with you.” Byleth could feel her heartwarming up at the thought. “I could tell she loved you with all her heart, but sadly, she died giving birth to you. She was already frail to begin with, which is why she never left the Monastery walls. But even still, Rhea she…” Byleth could sense a deep sadness emitting from her father, but there was something else mixed in there. Fear. She was a bit unsettled.

“Alright dad, I think you’ve had enough to drink. We’ve got a long day ahead of us tomorrow so we should retire for the night,” Byleth said as she began to clear her space. Jeralt smiled softly at her.

“You're right.”

“Thanks for the conversation, it really means a lot to me.” Byleth began to think softly to herself. “If only I could have met her.”

*****

Byleth pulled her hair behind her ear as she sat at a wrought iron table covered in a lavender-colored tablecloth, decorated with black roses and candles. There was a plate of her favorite duscar steak sitting before her with a purple-haired student of hers watching her every move. Byleth was uncomfortable.

“Hey, Yuri.”

“Yes, Friend? What is it?”

“Why don't you have anything to eat? It’s hard for me to be the only one eating and you're just...staring so intensely.”

“Oh, I just like seeing the adorable faces you make. I must have gotten lost in your cuteness.”

“Yuri!”

“It’s quite entertaining actually. The way that you eat. But, don't you worry. I’m just saving room.” Byleth continued to eat her food under his unnerving gaze. Yuri rested his elbows onto the table.

“Say, Professor, what’s the deal with Claude and Felix?” Byleth slowly swallowed her food.

“It would seem that they really care about the safety of their professor.”

“It would also seem that they really care about their professor in another way.” Byleth swallowed hard. She couldn't admit to anything, who knows who could be listening. 

“Well even if that were the case they do a better job not making them known aloud, unlike another student of mine,” she said looking up at the student she was speaking about. Yuri laughed lightly. 

“What can I say? It's hard not to speak on such beauty.” Byleth finished up her food and sat back in her seat. 

“Seriously, how many times are you going to speak to your professor this way?” Yuri stood up and grabbed a napkin off the table as he approached Byleth.

“As many times as you want to hear me say it, Byleth.”

“You can't-”

“Well we are on a date right now, aren't we? I should be able to call you by your name for such an occasion.” Byleth stayed quiet for just a moment as she realized that Yuri was standing before her.

“E-even so, why are you so close?” Yuri leaned forward.

“You have some steak sauce on your cheek and I, being a gentleman, just wanted to get it off your face,” he said with a slight grin on his face.

“O-oh, okay, just be quick about it and return to your side please,” she said as he caressed her chin, lifting her head so he had a better view of the sauce on her face. She knew immediately that closing her eyes was a huge mistake as her cheek was met with a cold, wet sensation instead of a dry surface. She opened her eyes quickly to see Yuri licking his lips. She almost had no words, almost.

“Y-y-yuri! D-did you j-just-”

“I merely removed the sauce from your face as you allowed me too. You did not say I was limited to only one way of removing it.”

“B-but I am your p-prof-”

“Byleth, in all honesty, I only became your student because of the will of Aelfric. Although I respect him very much I will never abide by the laws of the surface. So to me, you are not my professor. Do you understand what I am saying?”

“I understand that I think that it’s time for me to leave.”

“Why would you leave before the second course is served?”

“Second course? What do you mean?”

“Don't you remember? I told you I was saving room? It was for the second portion of our date.” Byleth gave Yuri an interested look.

“What are we having?” Yuri loosened up the collar of her shirt.

“Oh well, I was planning on having you,” he said as he swiped all of the plates and decorations off the table. He picked Byleth up out of her seat and laid her onto the place where she was once eating. Byleth could not believe what she was seeing. Even though he made it very clear of his feelings, she was not expecting to watch her newest student taking off his shirt in the middle of the Holy Mausoleum. Byleth was shaking her head and waving her arms as he proceeded to climb over her.

“No, no, no. This can't be happening!” Yuri frowned a bit.

“And why not?”

“You are my student! We can't-”

“That didn't stop you from sleeping with Claude and Felix.”

“I-I didn't sleep with them!”

“I haven't been alive for too much longer than you, but I’m very experienced in this matter. There is a certain air about people who have sex for the first time in their lives. I could read you three like a book.” Byleth closed her eyes again, continuing to shake her head.

“It’s not what you think!”

“You don't have to lie to me. Don't be ashamed of it. It’s only natural that you would feel this way, all that pent up frustration is building up, you need to release it at some point. I think you need a little help releasing it right now. I will take very good care of you, Byleth.”

“No! I don't want this,” Byleth said her voice wavering. Yuri caressed her cheek.

“You are saying one thing, but your body is reacting a different way. It’s a bit unfair to do this to yourself.” Byleth covered her face as Yuri started to softly kiss her neck. He wasn't lying, her body was reacting to his every touch. That didn't change the fact that she did not want to engage in this activity. But, for some reason, words would no longer leave her mouth and her body ceased to struggle against his fingertips and lips. As he slowly began to remove her clothes Byleth was becoming more and more entranced. There was something about the way he handled her that turned her on slightly. He clearly had some experience with women. Even after all of that said, Byleth wanted out of this situation. She squeezed her eyes even tighter.

“ _ I don't want this, I don't want this, I don't want this! _ ” she screamed to herself, trying to convince her body to move from underneath his grasp. Yuri was rubbing his hard member up against Byleth’s sensitive lower lips, causing her to jolt in pleasure. Her mouth began to salivate. Her body was anticipating the oncoming penetration from someone other than her two favorite boys.

“If you just say the word I’ll stop. So I'll give you 5 seconds to answer. If you don't want it that should be enough time to answer. Five…” Byleth fixed her mouth to tell him to stop, her words still were not coming out. “Four,” Byleth shook her head, hoping that would stop him. It did not. “Three, your words and only your words will stop me,” he said as he firmly gripped her thighs. “Two, because your body is still telling me yes.” Byleth’s face went blank. Everything went black as she heard him reach the number one.

*****

Byleth shot up out of her bed. She was dripping sweat even though her room was still a bit cool from the early morning air. She was taking deep breaths as she was trying to figure out what just happened. The last thing she remembered was almost having sex with Yuri. She looked at her body and after some inspection, it seemed that she had not slept with him. But she could not remember getting back to her room after, was her food drugged? She got up from her bed and went over to her calendar. It was Thursday, not Friday! So that meant, she was only dreaming and none of that had happened! At least, not yet. After finding out the time, Byleth had about 45 minutes to get over to the classroom and have everything ready for class. As much as she would love to cancel the date as soon as possible, her teaching responsibilities come first.

“I’ll just tell him something came up and cancel,” She said to herself as she made her way to the Golden Deer Classroom. Claude and Felix were waiting for her inside the classroom. She was a little late getting there so they knew something was up. Claude was the first to greet her.

“Teach, Good morning. We were getting worried about you for a moment. You sleep alright?” Felix saw that her face was a bit paler than her normal complexion. He softly placed the back of his hand on her forehead.

“Professor, you are a little warm and sweaty. Are you sure you aren't coming down with a cold?” Byleth began to blush. Claude wanted to swat his hand away, but he was also concerned so he grabbed her free hand.

“Maybe we should cancel class if you aren't feeling well. I’m sure our classmates won't mind,” he said his face full of worry. Byleth smiled as she swatted the boys' hands away.

“Thank you so much for your concern you two, but I was up a little early today so I was doing some stretches and swordplay in my room. I nearly forgot the time and rushed over.” Byleth slipped past them and entered the classroom. Yuri was not there to her relief. She could use the little time she had to recompose herself before she taught the class. She was happy she worked on today’s lesson last night instead of waiting to do it this morning. As the time came closer to start the lecture, the Golden Deer students started to fill the hall. To save time on roll call, Byleth marked students as present as they entered and to her surprise, none of the Ashen Wolves' house made it to class. Byleth was a little worried being that she wanted to cancel this date, but she would just go down to the Abyss after class to speak with him. She commenced her lecture for the day almost smoothly, that was until she allowed the students to ask her questions for the test come Friday morning.

“Does anyone have any last-minute questions to ask me? I will answer them until the end of class.” Precision of Language Jonas. Claude raised his hand. Byleth without a second thought called upon him. “Yes, Claude?”

“Will you be free to study with me tonight? I’m having a hard time grasping this once concept and I would like to pass this exam without a shadow of a doubt,” he asked, winking at her. Byleth tried her best to hide her frustration.

“We can go over it right now with the rest of the class, just in case someone else needs help as well.”

“Oh well, to be honest Teach, I would learn it much faster if you would just focus on me.”

“Unfortunately I have something else to take care of so I won't have any time for last-minute study sessions. You can gather with your fellow classmates if you need to do so.”

“Oh right, Don't you have to meet up with Yuri today Professor? Where is he by the way? None of the Abyssian students are here,” Hilda added. Byleth tried to act like she didn't just say that. Claude and Felix locked their sights on Byleth.

“What’s this about?” Claude asked. Hilda realized that she was supposed to keep that detail a secret. She covered her face so she would not die from the death glare that Byleth was giving her. Byleth waved her hand.

“It would seem I wasn't clear. I will only answer questions pertaining to tomorrow's exam.” Byleth said as she folded her arms.

“Teach!”

“Next question? Anyone?” Byleth asked as she ignored her favorite honey-toned student. “Well if that’s all, I will see you all tomorrow. I expect everyone to pass with flying colors. You are dismissed.” Everyone but Claude and Felix quickly left the classroom before the frustrated professor could assign more homework. Byleth tried to gather her things and leave as quickly as possible, but the boys were not having it.

“Professor, what is this about meeting Yuri later on?” Felix asked.

“It’s nothing really,” she answered.

“If it’s nothing why are you trying to hide it from us?” Claude asked. Byleth pulled her hair behind her ear.

“Because it's not something that you need to know about.”

“You know that we don't trust him, and yet you are meeting with him in private? What does he want?”

“I told him I wouldn't tell anyone. I will keep my word to him.”

“You wouldn't even tell me? Aren't I your partner in crime?” Claude whined. Felix ignored Claude's statement.

“If you were going to keep it quiet, why did you tell Hilda?” Byleth bit her tongue. Claude had an ‘Aha!’ moment.

“My thoughts exactly! How did Hilda end up being in the know?” Sothis was watching this whole dilemma unfold.

“Maybe we should go back in time and make sure Hilda doesn't say anything,” Sothis intervened.

“No Sothis, it’s fine. I got this.” The moment Byleth went to open her mouth, Alois rushed into the classroom.

“Professor Byleth! Have you seen the Captain?” Byleth shook her head.

“No, Not yet today. He told me yesterday that he had a small mission patrolling the town around the monastery today.”

“Would you mind fetching him? Apparently, the Chalice of Beginnings has been stolen!” Claude was becoming intrigued.

“The Chalice of Beginnings you say? What might this be? Why is this so important?” Alois shook his head.

“There's no time to explain. Please find the Captain and report to Lady Rhea in the audience chamber!” Byleth nodded her head.

“Right.”

*****

It was pretty late when Byleth returned with her father to the Monastery. She was worried she might be late to the date that she didn't already want to go to. But if she was called to a mission, it would be a good excuse to miss out. Claude and Felix tagged along with Byleth to hear the debriefing of this missing item. Rhea was struck with worry.

“Thank you all for gathering in such short notice. As you may have heard, The Chalice of beginnings has been stolen.”

“What is this chalice Rh- err, Lady Rhea?” Claude asked. Rhea hesitated before responding.

“The Chalice is an item that has great power, if you fill the chalice with the blood of the four Apostles, you could bring someone back from the grave. But, if in the wrong hands, it could become much worse. Using a relic of that scale would surely turn someone into a demonic beast, a truly strong one at that.”

“Do we know who stole the chalice?” Captain Jeralt asked. Rhea nodded.

“A monk from the monastery. I gave him charge of looking over the Abyss being that he seemed to be a trustworthy ally, his name is Aelfric.” Byleth remembered that name.

“Captain Jeralt, that’s the name of the guy who wanted to speak with us about mom,” Byleth said. Jeralt grabbed his chin.

“Yes, I do remember him, he was pretty close to us. But why would he steal from the church? What does he need the chalice for?”

“Wait, I’ve never even heard of these four Apostles before. They aren't a crest that could be easily found right?” Claude asked, still very curious about the chalice. Rhea shook her head.

“It would appear that while he was in charge of overseeing the Abyss, he gathered the four crest bearers of the Apostles. They are the students of the Ashen Wolves' house.” Byleth couldn't believe what she was hearing.

“That’s why they weren't in class today?” Byleth said aloud to herself. Everyone could sense genuine worry exuding from Byleth as she thought about her students. Rhea frowned.

“Yuri told me that if all four of them were to disappear then Aelfric was going to enact his plan. But, I never got to find out where and when it would happen.” Byleth remembered how adamant Yuri was to make sure she would attend their…

“The date!” She kind of wished she didn't say that aloud.

“The date? Is that what it was you two were going to do alone?” Claude asked. Byleth laughed nervously.

“I knew it! I knew it wasn't a date! Why else would he ask me to meet him at the Holy Mausoleum? Who has a date there?”

“Hmm, I see, Yuri told you that it was a date so that if anyone heard you two talking about it then Aelfric wouldn't think too much about it,” Rhea pondered aloud. 

“Well, even so, when did he say to meet him?” Felix asked ever-so-slightly annoyed.

“Midnight, and not a second sooner.”

“Professor, I suggest that you gather the rest of your team quickly. We will meet you down at the Holy Mausoleum.”

“Lady Rhea, are you sure that you should go?” Seteth asked.

“I can very well defend myself, I must be there to inform him of his blasphemy of defiling a holy tomb. Now, it's almost time, Professor, Captain Jeralt, I will see you shortly.”

*****

Lady Rhea, Alois, Captain Jeralt, Byleth, and her team were standing in front of the entrance to the Holy Mausoleum. It was just a few moments before midnight.

“Why do we have to wait until after 12? Why can't we just go in now?” Leonie asked ready to barge in. Byleth couldn't help but let it slip out yet again.

“Oh how I would love to send you into danger first,” she cleared her throat. “Yuri expressed to me on several occasions to not come a second earlier. He must be setting a trap, or waiting for it to start so that Aelfric can't get away. Just be quiet for now Leonie.”

“Hey professor, does this mean we won't have to take our exams tomorrow?” Byleth took a deep breath.

“Yes Hilda, the exams will be postponed till next week, please be quiet and stay in your formations. We don't know what we are walking into so I need you all to stay focused.” 

“Yes Professor,” her Goldee’s chimed. Captain Jeralt patted Byleths head.

“You are doing a great job By, let’s go rescue the rest of your student’s,” he whispered to her. Byleth nodded her head.

“Let’s.” As the clock struck midnight everyone charged into the Holy Mausoleum. No one could believe what they were seeing. Balthus, Hapi, Constance, and Yuri were in four corners of the large hall bellowing on the ground. And in the back, Aelfric kneeled before an altar with a woman laying in front of him, the chalice in her lifeless hands. Captain Jeralt knew who it was immediately, and so did Rhea.

“AELFRIC! What is the meaning of this!?” Lady Rhea shouted at him. A purple light was encasing the four students and all seemed to meet at the chalice. Aelfric calmly stood up and turned to the party crashers.

“Hello all, How nice of you to join us?”

“What is going on here? Why do you have her!?” Byleth looked at her angry father. She was very confused, who was that? 

“I didn't want it to be this way, I wanted her to be alive before you two saw her, but don't you worry. Sitri will be with us once more very soon.”

“Sitri? Wait, that’s my mom?” Byleth’s confusion and frustration were felt through the shakiness in her voice. “He’s trying to bring back my mom? Why?”

“That’s a great question Byleth. I had hoped to talk to you some more about your mother anyway, so while I suck the life force out of these four I will gladly tell you a story about your mom.” Rhea called out to Byleth.

“Professor, we have to save these students.” Byleth was slowly filling up with anger. Her father was already there. 

“Goldee’s, remember your formations, and save your classmates.”

“Oh no no, I won't have you move them until after I've gotten all I need from them,” Aelfric said as he summoned dark shadow fighters. “Besides, their lifeforce will continue to be sucked out until the ritual is complete or you defeat me, which is highly unlikely.” He was spawning quite a bit of fighters to hold them off. But Byleth and her students never backed down from a fight. As the battle began, Aelfric started to caress Sitri’s cold face. “I don't know why they insist on keeping you away from me. Is it so wrong to want to see the love of my life again?”

“The love of your what?” Byleth asked as she drove her sword through one of the dark shadows. “You can't be serious. You had a crush on my mom?”

“Indeed I did. She was everything I wanted and more. I would do anything to make her happy. Even if that meant watching her be happy with someone else,” he said as he met looks with Captain Jeralt. “To Sitri, he was her world. And the look on her face when she told me how happy she was to bear his child. And then she took her away from me! When she gave birth to the child with no heartbeat!” Aelfric said as he turned his hostile intent towards Rhea. Captain Jeralt stopped in his tracks. He had a feeling that Rhea had done something to Sitri and Byleth. It was that mystery that made him afraid and took the child and left the monastery in the first place. Somewhere deep down, he wanted to know. What did she do? Meanwhile, Claude had a few questions to ask Byleth.

“Teach, all of this is true, or is he just trying to freak us out? Because if that's the case… it's kind of working. Is that your mom?”

“It’s not like I remember what she looks like. My mother did die giving birth to me. But I don't understand what they are saying about me having no heartbeat and how Rhea had anything to do with it. But my dad told me yesterday that her name was Sitri. And from the way he acted earlier, that has to be her.”

“How can someone who died two decades ago still be in such pristine condition?”

“I don't know Claude, I suppose there's a lot we still don't know about the situation, but I'm sure we will get some clarity very shortly.” Lady Rhea responded to Aelfric's hostile intent.

“Sitri chose to save her own child's life before her own! She was precious to me as well. It pained me to see her go, but to deny a dying mother the chance to save her child I could not deny her! She asked me to give the child her heart, that was the only way to save the child with no heartbeat!” Byleth’s stomach was churning. Of course, she would have wanted to meet her mother, but this wasn't right. Taking her from her grave, and using her students to see if it would bring her back. When it was clear that her mother had the resolve to save her life, Byleth needed to stop him.

“You are delusional Aelfric! Leave my wife alone!” Byleth heard her father shout at him. Although there were still many questions left unanswered, they knew this man needed to be stopped no matter what. They would get the answers they wanted after they destroyed this man. Byleth headed straight in his direction with Captain Jeralt close behind and Claude and Felix deflecting the enemies on either side. Aelfric was shaking with rage.

“I thought that you two would understand. She wouldn't want to see you get hurt. But if even you stand in my way, I will cut you down!” Byleth swung her sword upwards at him. He stepped back just in time to not get his chin split in half. The wind from her swing knocked him back a bit. Captain Jeralt spun his lance before launching it in Aelfric's direction.

“Ha! You must be getting older now Captain Jeralt! You missed!” Aelfric yelled as he prepared to use his dark magic on Jeralt. Captain Jeralt cracked his knuckles.

“I hit exactly where I wanted to.” Aelfric turned to see Jeralt’s spear had caught his robe and was lodged into the ground. He laughed.

“I can still hit you from over here. I keep you all at bay with my dark shadows. You can't stop me!” Aelfric tried to use his magic, but nothing was conjuring for him. The last he knew, Captain Jeralt and Byleth didn't know any magic.

“You look confused. Did you forget that we weren't the only ones here?” Byleth asked him as she put her sword away and stretched her arms. Aelfric looked around frantically. Way in the back corner, a young pale girl with blue hair had her hands in his direction. 

“When did they even get past-”

“You must not know, I make sure all of my Goldee’s are prepared three times the amount before heading into battle. So, unless you are someone like the Death Knight, my class will make quick work of all their enemies. Now, you are going to pay for disturbing my mother,” Byleth said as she stood looming over the monk that had fallen to his knees. Captain Jeralt stood next to her.

“Let’s take this guy out, By,” Captain Jeralt said. Byleth nodded her head.

“Let’s.”

With Aelfric beaten to an inch of his life, the ritual came to a stop, and the Ashen Wolves were still breathing. Byleth made her way over to help the weakened Yuri up.

“That was a beautiful show you just displayed. Right on time, I knew you would come,” he said, taking in a deep breath. Byleth laughed softly.

“Yeah, I didn't want to miss out on this ‘date’. What if I didn't come?”

“You are way too smart. There was no way you wouldn't come. You saved me, saved us. I owe you my life. And that's quite a big deal.”

“There's no need, I just need you to not die. And not attempt something so reckless again.”

“I really love the lip on you.”

“Yuri what did I tell you about that?” Byleth scolded her student. Yuri laughed.

“Don't worry, I know who your heart belongs to,” he said as he winked at her. Byleth blushed.

“I have no idea what you're talking about. You must be imagining things, you need some rest.” Yuri chuckled.

“Don't worry Professor Byleth, your secret is safe with me. Speak of the devil’s, here they come to your side like they always do.” Byleth rolled her eyes playfully as Claude and Felix rushed over to Byleth.

“Teach, here we will take Yuri from here,” Claude said, yanking Yuri’s body off of his professor.”

“Your father is looking for you,” Felix added. Byleth turned to look for him and found him standing before her mother's lifeless body.

“Thanks, you guys,” Byleth said before heading over to her father. She stood next to him as he silently looked at his eternally sleeping love.

“She is as beautiful as the day she gave birth to you.”

“Yeah, it's clear I get my looks from my mom.”

“I can't believe he would do this. It’s sickening. Truth be told, I’ve always known he loved her. I didn't think it would go this far…”

“Well, no one knew. It’s not your fault. At least we protected her before anything bad happened.”

“You're right. You know, I resented Lady Rhea back when your mother died. But I also know that your mother would have done anything for you, so it's not unlikely she asked Rhea to save you instead of herself. Apparently, you have her heart inside of you.” Byleth touched her chest, feeling her mother's heart pumping through her chest. "I miss her dearly.” Captain Jeralt cleared his throat, “I decided then, that I would protect the life that she died to save. I guess that’s why you turned out the way you did. But I don't think keeping you from here, and hiding the truth about your mom was going to hinder how strong you've become. I mean, the way you threw that left hook was amazing.” Byleth laughed.

“It wasn't nearly as good as that uppercut combo you were dishing out.” Captain Jeralt threw his arm around Byleth’s shoulders and pulled her close to him.

“You are amazing Byleth. Just like your mother.” Byleth could feel her throat tightening up as she held back her tears.

“Thanks, dad.”

**Author's Note:**

> Two more works before the war!


End file.
